Ghetto meets Classy
by Three Kitsune Kits
Summary: I don't think we really had a summary. If Resse-chan remembers it she will put it in one of her chapters. SasuxNaru other pairings to come


Resse-chan: This is the joint story that Fallen, and I are working on. I do the odds chapters, and she does the evens. And _yes,_ I will be starting up 'The Love Of A Vampire' again...After I edit a few things.

Rating: M

Warning: Yaoi, Smoking, Cussing, Sexual Themes, ect.

Disclaimer: We; Fallen, and Resse-chan, do not own Naruto, or Sasuke. Or any other mentioned characters from the anime Naruto.

Claimer: I own La'Keshia, and Fallen owns La'Trena.

"..." English

"..." Japanese

* * *

"Why the _hell_ didn't one of you lazy hoes wake me up?" A loud voice yelled from behind a closed door in a small four room apartment.

The door was thrown open, and a yellow blur came speeding out of the room, and into the kitchen/living room/dinning room where blur knew the other two occupants of the apartment would be.

In the small room there was a sink, a small refrigerator, a portable television, and a small round table with three chairs. At the table sat two high school girls; the yellow blurs friends/rent splitters.

A short girl that only stood at 5'4 looked up from the magazine she was reading, and gazed at him with her hazel eyes. She pushed one of her dirty blond micro-braids behind her ear before she answered the other blond. "I didn't want to wake you, and 'Keisha's still pissed you played that trick on her..." She said, motioning, with one of her darkly tanned hands to the other, taller girl who sat next to her.

"Come on, La'Keshia! The dye came out didn't it?" The only male occupant of the apartment whined.

The dark skinned female looked up from her coffee, and her slightly slanted, dark brown eyes narrowed. "It's only 9am, Naruto. You act like we let you sleep all day." She said, glaring at him from behind her long brown bangs, which clashed heavily with the shorter back of her hair that barely reached her neck. The back was dyed completely black to hide the pink dye that the blonde male had put in her hair a few weeks ago.

Naruto pouted, and directed his bright blue eyes to La'Keshia and gave her the 'kicked puppy dog' look, as he gently pulled on one of his golden blond spikes. "Come on, 'Keshia! I said I was sorry!"

The short girl watched amused as Naruto made his way towards La'Keshia, and wrapped his tan arms around the girl's dark neck. "Yea, 'Keshia. You've been mad at the boy for 'bout two weeks now. You can't keep no hard feeling against him. He's movin' to Japan, remember? The student exchange program?"

"Oh, so you're sidin' with him now, La'Trena?" La'Keshia said, faking shock. "I can't believe you two! Ganging up on the black girl, y'all should be ashamed!" She said all the while with a smile on her face.

"Tch, you know that's not true. We love you, don't we, 'Rena?" Naruto said, looking up at the other girl.

La'Trena leaned over, and hugged La'Keshia around the neck. "'Course we do! Who else would help us pay the rent?" She joked, smiling at her two friends.

Naruto put an arm around each girl's neck, and hugged them close. "Gawd...'M gonna miss you guys. So much." He said softly.

-

"Naruto, I swear if you start crying; I'm gonna leave your ass here." La'Trena said, walking up behind the other blond, and pushing him lightly.

Naruto looked over his shoulder at his friends, and smiled, his eyes shining with unshed tears.

La'Trena was dressed in short blue jean short shorts that were frayed at the ends, a tight light green tube top with silver designs on them, a blue jean jacket that stopped under her mid sized breast, and a pair of blue, and green Nike Air Forces 1s.

La'Keshia wore a lavender colored long sleeved top that dipped low in the front, a V neck black cami undershirt, a pair of dark blue short shorts that had faded designs on them, and a pair of black Nikes on.

Naruto smiled, and gave each girl another hug. "Really...Japan is gonna be so damn _boring_ without you two there with me." Naruto said in a low voice.

La'Keshia laughed, and pushed the blonde away. "Shudda up, you dumbass! Y-your making this harder than it has to be." She said, turning her back to the two blonds.

Naruto's smile brightened, when he heard the crack in her voice, and the small sniffles. "Are you actually _crying_, La'Keshia?" Naruto taunted.

"...Oh, gawd! Naru, 'm gonna miss your idiotic ass when you leave!" The dark skinned female turned back around, her face tear stained, and her eyes a little red. She hugged the blonde male, and smothered him in her breast.

"Ooo! Can I get a little somethin', somethin' too, 'Keisha?" La'Trena joked as she watched Naruto squirm, trying to get air. What she didn't expect was to be brought into the hug, and find herself face deep in La'Keshia's cleavage.

"I hate you two so much, but I just love y'all too!" La'Keshia said, crying all the while.

"...Ne...ed...air!!!"

-

"You'll be fine, Hinata-sama. I promise, the people there will take wonderful care of you." A deep, low rumbling voice said. The owner had creamy pale skin, stood at 6'1, had long brown hair in a low pony tail down his back and pale lavender eyes. He wore a pair of pressed black pants, black dress shoes, and a white collared shirt.

"Yea, Hinata-chan! What Neji-baka said!" Another male commented. He had shaggy, spiked brown hair, deep chocolate brown eyes, tanned skin, and wore a wolfish smile. He was 6'2, towering over both Neji, and the girl; Hinata, they were trying to comfort. He wore a pair of wrinkly blue jeans, worn out black shoes, and a light brown hoody.

"I-I d-d-don't k-know about th-this, N-Neji-niisan, Ki-Kiba-kun..." A small voice stuttered. The voice belonging to a girl of 17, yet she looked only 14.

"Are you doubting your Kiba-kun?" Kiba said, forging hurt. When the girl moved her head in a 'no' motion he smile. "Good, now go, and get on that plane! And don't come back until you're finally over that stuttering problem of yours!" He said, gently pushing the small female towards her gate. After Hinata had finally disappeared, Kiba turned towards Neji, and smirked. "So, now that Miss-Stutters-A-Lot has finally left. Wanna go have some fun?" Kiba said, staring at the pressed boy next to him hungrily.

Neji smirked, "Gomen ne, you know I'm already with someone, Kiba. You wouldn't want to have to deal with his wrath, now would you?" The Hyuuga said coldly, before turning on his heel, and heading for the exit of the airport.

Kiba shuttered a little as he imagined Neji's boyfriend's reaction if he ever found out that Kiba was hitting on what was 'his'. "No, thanks. I _like_ living." He muttered under his breath, following Neji.

* * *

-T.B.C-

Resse-chan: Annnd, done! - How do you guys like it so far? Good? Bad? You think I should shove the whole idea up my ass, and go back to 'The Love Of..."? Reviews are love!


End file.
